


surrender the mind to the fittest

by OliveBranch_10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multi, Praise Kink, Safewords, a little bit, dom!bellamy, dom!clarke, sub!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke don’t work as well as a couple. It wasn’t what they expected, they functioned great as leaders and were able to see past their differences if it was necessary for the greater good. In their relationship not so much, something was missing. It felt as if they were puzzle pieces and there was one piece out there that could make them a complete match. It was Lincoln who gave them the answers to their troubles.<br/>~<br/>He nodded numbly; big eyes staring at her, mouth slightly open and his body seemed relaxed. Bellamy, surprised by Clarke’s wild tactics, moved down on Murphy’s eye level and his eyes flicked over to look at Bellamy’s. “We can make you feel a lot better Murphy, think about it. All you have to do is listen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	surrender the mind to the fittest

Bellamy and Clarke don’t work as well as a couple. It wasn’t what they expected, they functioned great as leaders and were able to see past their differences if it was necessary for the greater good. In their relationship not so much, something was missing. It felt as if they were puzzle pieces and there was one piece out there that could make them a complete match. It was Lincoln who gave them the answers to their troubles.

“Both of you are too dominant. It happens sometimes that good matches don’t match on every point.” He pointed at a couple of grounders, “Ilya and Dahlia have Nylos as middle, and he’s what you would call submissive to them.” Both Clarke and Bellamy stuttered at Lincoln’s suggestion. “Wait- what you mean, what do you mean?” Clarke eyes were as big as the moon and Octavia, who sat next to Lincoln, sniggered. “He means that you two should find yourselves a playmate.”

Both couldn’t sleep that night. “Who knew that grounders kept the Dom and sub relations going after the nukes eh.” 

~*~ 

It took them three weeks of awkward sex and ruined moods to admit that yes they needed a sub or an extra partner, whatever they liked to call it. Two awkward conversations with Dahlia and Ilya, who were extremely open about their lives and after a ruined mood where “for fuck sake Bellamy if I want to ride your face I’ll damn well will.” “You are not the fucking boss Clarke.” They came to the conclusion that if they couldn’t satisfy each other properly they would find someone who could.

~*~

“Do you think Mell would want it?” Clarke shook her head. “I don’t think she would like you spanking her very much.” Bellamy frowned and looked over each of his shoulders, still a bit worried that someone might hear them. “I don’t hear you making any suggestions.” She smiled at him and moved her head to the left, following her gaze he snorted. “No way.” Clarke looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. “Want to bet?” 

~*~ 

When the princess and her knight showed up Murphy was immediately suspicious but gave them the benefit of the doubt and stayed seated in front of his tent. “Murphy, how are you?” Clarke sounded hopeful, he wanted to laugh, whatever she was hoping for she should give up on doing. He didn’t turn his head. “Same old same old princess.” What happened next surprised him so much that he blamed his reaction on instinct. Clarke grabbed his hair and pulled it hard to turn his head. “When I talk to you, you look at me. Is that clear.” Her face was full of irritation. He nodded numbly; big eyes staring at her, mouth slightly open and his body seemed  _relaxed._  Bellamy, surprised by Clarke’s wild tactics, moved down on Murphy’s eye level and his eyes flicked over to look at Bellamy’s. “We can make you feel a lot better Murphy, think about it. All you have to do is listen.”

~*~

They left him alone, but not in his mind, it felt like an itch he couldn’t scratch and they were everywhere. Murphy sulked and muttered but his mind didn’t give him the rest he needed. If he wasn’t plagued by nightmares, he was plagued with a completely different dream that made him feel so empty. He sunk down onto his knees next to his bed, that used to calm his mind but now it could stop thinking. ‘ _What if he kneeled like this in front of Clarke and Bellamy.’ ‘No more looking over his shoulder.’_ He stood up, slowly and with sluggish movements he left his tent.  _“We will care for you Murphy, if you’ll let us.”_

~*~ 

It was late, most of the guards were standing at their night posts and the tents were dark, all of them besides the small light that came from the bigger tent, a bit further away from the rest of the camp. That tent was the one where Murphy was headed. His mind felt clouded and his feet were walking without a given direction, leading him to the place his heart desired. Opening the front zipper of the tent, Murphy walked inside still not saying anything, he could feel Bellamy walk behind him closing the zipper again. Clarke’s eyes were drilling into his skull and when he finally met her eyes, he sunk down to his knees. “I’m so tired.” 

As if saying that triggered them, they both started walking, Clarke knelt in front of him, face still serious, “Murphy I need you to listen carefully. Bellamy and I are going to break you and put you back together, are you going to be a good boy for us and listen?” His mouth felt dry and he nodded, Bellamy stroked his hair softly. “Murphy, we’re gonna take good care of you but there are some rules you see.” Clarke took of his jacket and pressed her fingers slightly between his ribs. “You’ll listen to us, obey us and do what we expect from you unless you feel uncomfortable with that, okay?” Again he nodded then he swallowed and the vulnerable feeling in his bones multiplied, but so did his trust in them. The soft hands of Bellamy and the piercing gaze of Clarke made him feel warm, no longer was their a look of distrust in eyes that looked at him but a hunger instead. “How do I say that?” She pursed her lips and looked at Bellamy. “Think of a word you’ll never forget no matter what situation.” He blinked and looked at Bellamy. “Princess.”

~*~ 

“Strip.” Clarke was lying on the bed, wearing a simple shirt and underwear, Bellamy wasn’t even wearing a shirt, feeling self-conscious all of the sudden he shrugged of his sweater and kicked of his shoes but he hesitated with his t-shirt. “Well what is it?” Bellamy grabbed his hands, which without Murphy’s knowledge started to shake. “I – don’t mention my back, please.” Both nodded solemnly and he took of his shirt, slightly turning to put his shirt near his jacket, not seeing the shocked looks Bellamy and Clarke shared while staring at his back. Marked with more scars than seemed to fit on it, Murphy’s back made their hearts clinch and when he turned again Clarke pulled his hair, dragged his face close and kissed him, biting hard on his lip.

~*~

They locked him between their bodies moving and breaths getting quicker. Clarke scratched Murphy hard on his chest when he was leaning on Bellamy, who was kissing him senseless. Pleased with the marks she leaned down to bite in a nipple, the shocked groan was a pleasant surprise and she bit down again. His torso reminded her of a canvas, a blush had spread and turned his cheeks in a nice shade of pink that went halfway down his chest. “Beautiful, aren’t you Murphy, just like this. We should keep you like this forever.” She noticed his eyes, looking glazed and unguarded. Every emotion was there and she wanted him to trust her and Bellamy like this forever. “Our good boy.” Bellamy whispered into his ear, both noticing the shiver that ran through Murphy’s body. “Please-” he whispered. “Please.”

~*~

He felt Bellamy’s hands on him, tweaking his nipples and petting his ribs. In the corner of his eyes he could see Clarke moving away. What sounded like a pitiful moan to him caused an immediate reaction from Bellamy, who was sucking hickeys on his neck. “She’ll be right back, don’t worry we got you.” Bellamy turned him over and slowly pushed him on his back. Clarke suddenly showed up next to him, towering over him holding a thin cloth with a metal piece on it. “I’m gonna tie this around your neck so everyone will know that you belong to us, yeah?” She took his hand, which started to shake again, and let him feel the softness of the cloth;  _it wasn’t the rope_  he thought. That had felt as torture, this one felt like a caress, noticing the medal piece on it he saw the engraved marking in it.  ** _B/C_** , it said. Bellamy and Clarke. He gave the collar back and lifted his head, baring his neck. He couldn’t say it but his actions spoke louder.  _Take me_  it said,  _make me yours._ Tying the knot softly she petted his hair and suddenly pulled it hard backwards. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

~*~ 

Murphy’s muscles trembled; Bellamy thought it was the prettiest sight. Kneeling on his hands and knees, backside exposed, slightly curved and his firm ass on display, he wanted it all but he and Clarke decided that the slow approach would be the best decision with Murphy. Slowly spreading his cheeks the press his thumb on his opening, twitching when he touched it. “Someone ever touched you here baby?” He couldn’t help himself, he had to ask and when Murphy nodded a need to compete overcame him. “Oh yeah, was it any good? Did you let people screw you senseless?” Murphy collapsed on his arms when he slowly pulled his thumb in, spitting on it to smooth the way. “No –ah Bellamy, just once. I promise.” He took out his thumb, ignoring the whine it gave him and smiled at Clarke who handed him something for lubrication. “Good” she said. “Because after this you’ll be only to remember this.” He glanced over at Clarke, who was whispering all sorts of dirty images in Murphy’s ear, getting ready to open Murphy up he heard her whispering. “Image him fucking your face and coming on it, would you like that hmm, being his tool for pleasure?” Murphy moaned and let out a strangled sound. Squeezing his ass one more time, Bellamy handed the lube over to Clarke, who looked surprised but then grinned. “Looks like you’re getting your wish darling.”

 ~*~

She understood why Bellamy left his place so reluctantly; Murphy had an ass that made her jealous. Watching Bellamy coaxing Murphy back onto his hands instead of leaning on his elbows was, well damn her it was nearly heart-warming, the tenderness but stern look on his face and Murphy’s hazy eyes staring at him like he was the only light in the room, she suddenly realized how fragile this trust was and how much she wanted to treasure it. Slicking up her fingers and slowly pressing them between his cheeks but not yet pushing through, savouring the frustrated groan he made. “Patience.” She warned while giving him a slight slap on his ass. The yelp and flush of red warmed her down in her core that was something she had to remember. Hearing Bellamy moan made her look up, watching him hold Murphy’s hair as leverage to push his dick in with quick thrusts, no wonder he always complained about her unwillingness, it looked amazing. Murphy’s lips stretched wide and tears slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes, but there was no discomfort in his body stance was only pleasure. She finally pressed a finger in and his chocked off moan almost sounded relieved as if he couldn’t handle the teasing much longer.

~*~

He had grabbed Murphy’s hair to control every movement, the wet heat of his mouth felt heavenly and for a few minutes he was mindlessly chasing his own pleasure. Seeing Clarke focused on opening him up as quickly as possible made him slow down. “God you’re feeling so good, bet you like this huh just lying here and taking it, how about we made you work for it?” It was more a rhetorical question but Murphy’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head and his arms were shaking. “How about you Clarke, wanna make him work for it?” They grinned to each other. Getting Murphy was their best decision.

~*~

They had lowered him on his back, eased him into it. He had grabbed the metal piece of the collar in his hand, his fingers tracing the marking.  _Theirs, he was theirs._  His mind felt fuzzy and his muscles loose, if he had to describe the feeling he’d probably go with peaceful. A sharp pinch brought him back and Clarke’s face hovered above his. “I’m gonna sit on your face and you are gonna make me feel good.” An order if he ever heard one. Nodding, probably way to enthusiastically, he felt Bellamy lifting up his legs and putting them on his shoulders. Clarke pulled him closer; he could smell her, all musk and a slight salty smell. He felt Bellamy press in, going slowly so he wouldn’t hurt him. The burning and the pleasure mixed and he moaned, he felt so full. “Beautiful, Bellamy you should see his face.” Clarke grinned down on him, moving her hand in a ‘come-on-get-going way and he craned his neck. Licking down her folds and pushing his tongue in straight away. She grabbed his hair and pushed down, he tried to focus but Bellamy was thrusting so hard that he felt ready to snap in half, pleasure shot through his spine and he couldn’t remember what was up and down. Clarke must’ve decided that he didn’t pay enough attention and started to full on ride Murphy’s face. 

~*~

He was so extremely tight, Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was going to last any longer. All his muscles felt tight and he could feel sweat form in the small of his back. By the looks of it Clarke wasn’t any better off, humping Murphy’s face as if her life depended on it. Murphy himself was dripping; his cock was a fury red, precome sliding down but he was lying very still, too still. “Clarke.” His voice sounded slightly worried and she responded immediately. Lifting off from Murphy’s face and looking at him as if asking what was wrong. “He has to breathe.” Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to Murphy. “Do you trust me?” He couldn’t see it but he felt the movement of him nodding. “Good because I’m going to make you orgasm so hard, but you’ve got to beg for it.” 

 ~*~

She smiled at him, all wild and horny and Murphy couldn’t stop his moan. “Please, I’ll be good please –ah!” The bed shook and she heard Bellamy’s erratic breathing. “CLARKE PLEASE, BELLAMY.” His screams and pleas were amazing and his mouth glinting with her wetness was a sight to see but her need to climax was bigger and she sat down again. “Come on.”

~*~

He could hardly breathe, every tiny inhale was paired with the smell of Clarke and the pounding of Bellamy made him gasp, black spots covered his sight and whines left his mouth, Bellamy thrusts became wilder and less coordinated and a hand finally grabbed his dick and he wanted to weep with joy. He felt Bellamy rushing and stopping; a warm feeling spread and the hand on his dick went faster. His lungs were burning and he wanted to come so badly. Clarke started to shake and she leaned closer obviously reaching her climax when she whispered. “Come for us.” The combination of coming and finally getting air again made him pass out.

~*~

When he woke up his head was in Bellamy’s lap and Clarke sat next to him. “You were so good for us Murphy.” Bellamy’s fingers raked through his hair. “We’re so proud of you baby.” The mist slowly faded and his thoughts made sense again. He groaned. “My butt hurts.” He mumbled, the feeling of Bellamy’s chuckle made him feel warm on the inside and Clarke smile made him want to hide his face, feeling shy all of the sudden he grabbed the metal piece and twirled it between his fingers, already did it become his anchor. He felt both of their eyes on him, knowing that and understanding him. He felt for the first time in years, safe. “Thank you.” He whispered. “No Murphy– ” they said. “Thank  _you_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please let know :3  
> tumblr: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com


End file.
